Aniera Palarthan
Aniera Palarthan The Golden Princess of Arglondar Aniera is the oldest of the three daughters of Arathos the Old: Aniera, Kynara and Lindra. Arathos only had one son, Emereth and Emereth was killed in battle against the forces of the Iron King of Ythragar, so Aniera is the closest thing to an heir that the kingdom has. According to law only a male can inherit the throne and become the regent of Arglondar, so whoever Aniera marries will become the king of Arglondar. Aniera however, has thus far found no man she deems worthy. Alignment: Lawful Neutral; Classes and levels: Warrior 8; Titles: The Golden Princess; Superior: Arathos the Old; Religion: Liara Almana; Nationality: Arglondaran; Allies: Matron Sereniti; Factions: Arglondar; Residence: The Griffon's Bluff Castle in Bhelskar Basic Knowledge about Aniera Palarthan Since a young child Aniera has received the same training as her brother Emereth, the son of Arathos who died, and she is known to be a skilled swordswoman and a master tactician who often partakes in battle, charging toward the enemy in a golden fuldplate and mask on a golden Adyrium-powered mechanical horse. Most Arglondarans admire and venerate the Golden Princess who has become an icon of Arglondaran bravery and prowess, and no one has objected to her becoming the de facto leader of Arglondar now that Arathos the Old has become too old to rule. Aniera has become known in the circles of Arglondar's upper echelon as Aniera Fireheart, for her hot temper, and even though every noble wants to either marry her or have their son marry her, as they would then become king of Arglondar, most are too frightened to attempt to court her as she has already had two bachelors executed for 'improper behavior'. History Born the first child of Arathos the Old, Aniera grew up in Bhelskar, the City of Swords, where she received the education and training meant for a male heir. In her late teens, her brother Emereth was born, and Aniera who refused to marry anyone who couldn't beat her in a swordfight became a commander in the Red Griffon Army. Soon after Emereth was killed two years ago in a battle against the half-giant barbarians of Ythragar, Arathos the Old fell ill and have been bedrridden ever since, and it fell upon Aniera to take charge of the kingdom, something she has done with as much confidence as when she is on the battlefield. Appearance Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Personality Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Relations Allies Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Enemies Category:People Category:Arglondarans